Lunatic (Race)
Lunatics - who have many other names for themselves, despite the rather snide one assigned to them as a whole - are beings occupying a rather unique status in the world. They are neither living nor truly members of the living dead, dwelling in the heartbeat betwixt life and what comes after. This stay of excecution is not granted to all. Only a select few recive the choice - the great, and the mighty. More specifically, those whose greatness was snuffed out before it had a chance to shine. The rising star sent crashing to the ground, and the beacon quickly drowned out by the darkness. Siofra offers them a choice - pass on, content with the life they lived... or take her hand, and be reborn into into a second chance. A chance to make a difference in a way that most mortals cannot hope to comprehend. The Second Chance and the Rebirth The bargain is a steep one, and the price is intuitively known to those offered it. In exchange for this chance, they give up their vestigal identities, retaining only the very core of their being. That the Lunatic had a family is remembered, but not their names. That she was a soldier, kept, but not for what nation. That she was a mortal, but not what race, or what god heard her prayers. That she had a body, but not what she looked like. The second-chancer is reborn a blank slate, somewhere on Luna. Their only possession their Console, and 10,000 Points to their name. The deal has been concluded, and Siofra will ask of them nothing else - what happens next is up to them Physiology and Powers One of the Chosen of Luna is reborn utterly - no trace of who they once were can be discerned by observing their body, and even their personality is often changed to an extent. A Lunatic is a blank slate, and their personality is wiped clean of any influence their society might have had on them. They are who they might have been. Second-chancers are, in at least as many cases as not, children. Perhaps this is why their physical bodies so resemble those of a youth, though with an ageless quality that would make any estimate useless. They are healthy, and usually blessed with a sort of generic cuteness (though true beauties of either gender are rare) that would make many mortals devolve to "D'aaawwww!"-ing. Aside from a lack of need for food or rest (though they can freely partake of both, if they wish - and many do), the Chosen of Luna have few readily available powers on their own. However, they are far from powerless - it is simply that almost the entire sum of their capabilities is bound up in the small books they carry. These devices (which, aside from preadating any known form of writing, bear only a superficial resembalance to actual books) are known to their holders as Consoles, and their capabilities are unlike anything in the mortal world. If enough Points are spent, there is nearly nothing a Console cannot do... though those very sums are often prohibitively large for most Lunatics. Category:Playable Races